Playlists on a network, such as the Internet, are collections of content chosen by a playlist creator or “curator,” and uploaded to the network for public consumption. One example is video playlists. In a video playlist, the playlist curator may arrange the constituent videos in some arbitrary order for playback, but the playlist need not be played back in this order. Instead, a user can pick and choose among videos in the playlist, watching some in their entirety, some for only a brief time, and skipping around and back and forth among the videos. The user can also interact with a viewing session, for example indicating approval of one video, disapproval of another, and so on.